Усыновление и воспитание детей в однополых парах
300px|thumb|Однополая семья, принимавшая участие в сьемках документального фильма «''Daddy & Papa''». Слева направо: Джонни Саймонс, Зак Саймонс-Роджерс, Уильям Роджерс.Усыновление и воспитание детей в однополых парах лесбиянок, геев или бисексуалов разрешено законами в некоторых развитых странах мира. Социологические исследования показывают, что такие пары намного чаще разнополых пар выражают желание усыновлять и воспитывать детей-инвалидов, инфицированных ВИЧ или «трудных» (неблагополучных) детей старшего возраста. В результате многолетних научных изысканий также выявлено, что дети в таких семьях не становятся гомосексуалами чаще, чем в разнополых. Несмотря на это, оппоненты подобной практики усыновления и воспитания утверждают, что благополучие ребенка в таких союзах находится под угрозой, так как, по их мнению, существует связь между гомосексуальностью и педофилией, а также из-за того, что в таких семьях отсутствует ролевая модель противоположного пола. Спорность Активистами правозащитного ЛГБТ-движения во многих странах мира вопрос об усыновлении и воспитании в однополых семьях ставится по важности на один уровень с вопросом о легализации однополых гражданских партнерств. Неоднозначность этого вопроса обычно выражается в сомнениях о том, существуют ли какие-либо негативные последствия для развития ребенка, воспитанного в однополой паре. В частности, это вопросы о расстройствах гендерной идентичности, склонности к какой-либо определенной сексуальной ориентации или об общем благополучии таких детей. Например, в обзоре публикаций, проведенном консервативной христианской организацией под названием «''Family Research Council''», утверждается, что существует связь между мужской гомосексуальностью и педофилией и что по этой причине опасения относительно угроз нормальному воспитанию детей в однополых парах в целом оправданы.[http://www.frc.org/get.cfm?i=IS02E3 Timothy J. Dailey, Ph. D. Homosexuality and Child Sexual Abuse // Insight (№247), Family Research Council] Однако это утверждение не подтверждается выводами отчета «Американского объединения за гражданские свободы» ( ), в которых говорится, что подавляющее большинство опубликованных социологических исследований установило факт «сравнительной нормальности» детей, выращенных в однополом окружении.Too High A Price: The Case Against Restricting Gay Parenting // American Civil Liberties Union, February 7, 2006 При сравнении таких детей с детьми разнополых родителей не обнаружено различий в «степени популярности, социальной адаптированности, гендерной поведенческой роли, гендерной идентичности, сообразительности, самопринятии, в эмоциональных проблемах, интересе к браку и воспитанию, в самоконтроле, моральном развитии, независимости, функциях эго, объективных отношениях или самооценке».Meyer, Legal, Psychological, and Medical Considerations in Lesbian Parenting // Law & Sexuality: Rev. Lesbian & Gay Legal Issues. Pages 239 & 240 (1992). Американская психологическая ассоциация поддержала усыновление и воспитание детей в однополых парах своими официальными заявлениями от 2004 года."Resolution on Sexual Orientation and Marriage", American Psychological Association, July 2004"Position Statement: Adoption and Co-parenting of Children by Same-sex Couples", American Psychological Association, November 2002 Американская медицинская ассоциация выпустила аналогичное заявление, поддерживающее практику усыновления детей однополыми парами, а также призывающее своих членов бороться за устранение неравенства в сфере здравоохранения для таких детей.AMA Policy regarding sexual orientation Половые ролевые модели Некоторые оппоненты усыновления в однополых парах задаются вопросом, сможет ли такое окружение предоставить ребенку адекватные гендерные роли. Суть подобных возражений сводится к тому, что без мужской или женской ролевой модели дети не смогут правильно развиться и воплотить эти роли в своих будущих гетеросексуальных отношениях.[http://www.narth.com/docs/RationaleBasisFinal0405.pdf George Alan Rekers, Review Of Research On Homosexual Parenting, Adoption, And Foster Parenting // NARTH, 2005]The Battle for Marriage in Minnesota Тем не менее, результаты ряда исследований неоднократно демонстрировали, что дети, выращенные лесбиянками, в своей общей массе ведут себя согласно стереотипным половым ролям. Среди таких детей ученые наблюдали лишь некоторую размытость в игровых предпочтениях (по типу «куклы против автомобилей»), а также в стереотипных гендерных представлениях о карьерных стремлениях.[http://www.nllfs.org/publications/pdf/tenyearolds.pdf Nanette Gartrell, M.D., Carla Rodas, M.P.H., Amalia Deck, M.S.N. Heidi Peyser, M.A. and Amy Banks, M.D. Interviews With Ten-Year-Old Children // American Journal of Orthopsychiatry (№70), 2005] Среди специалистов достигнут консенсус о том, что семейное окружение, состоящее из одного родителя, сказывается на ребенке хуже, чем семья, состоящая из двух. Развитие этого тезиса используется многими группами, противодействующими усыновлению в однополых семьях. Например, д-р Джеймс Добсон ( ), основатель консервативной организации «Focus on the Family», пропагандирующей традиционные семейные устои, ссылается на существование «сотен, если не тысяч, статей и исследований, демонстрирующих, что дети лучше всего себя чувствуют в семье с матерью и отцом, показывающим им ролевые модели и преданность друг другу».[http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0203/07/lkl.00.html Transcript of Larry King Live], interview with Dr. James Dobson, March 7, 2002 Соответствующий довод о том, что однополая семья для ребенка непригодна, основывается на предположении, что дети с одним родителем страдают из-за отсутствия одной ролевой модели, тогда как причина, по мнению ACLU, на самом деле может заключаться в дефиците родительской заботы и недостатке внимания, что наблюдается в семье с одним родителем. В отчете ACLU выражается мнение, что неясно, каким образом исследования семей с одним родителем связаны в этом свете с предположениями о качестве воспитания в однополой паре с двумя родителями. Сексуальная ориентация детей Другим доводом против воспитания детей в однополых парах является сомнение, не станут ли дети копировать сексуальную ориентацию родителей и не будут ли они более подвержены гендерной дисфории, чем остальные. Результаты исследований близнецов позволяют сделать предположение, что на формирование ориентации влияет совокупность неких биологических факторов и факторов окружающей среды, хотя на данный момент среди специалистов отсутствует консенсус по поводу того, каковы конкретно эти факторы. Среди людей, которые в сознательном возрасте идентифицируют себя как гомосексуалы, подавляющее большинство воспитано разнополыми родителями. В результатах ряда опубликованных научных исследований, сравнивающих детей, которых воспитывали две матери, с детьми, выращенными матерью и отцом, не обнаружено связи между типом семьи и возникновением у детей впоследствии гомосексуальной ориентации.Kirkpatrick, Smith, and Roy, Lesbian Mothers and their Children: A Comparative Survey, 51 Am. J. Orthopsychiatry 545, 551 (1981). Golombok, Spencer, & Rutter, Children in Lesbian and Single-Parent Households: Psychosexual and Psychiatric Appraisal, 24, J. Child Psychology and Psychiatry 551, 568 (1983).Green, Mandel, Hotveldt, Gray, & Smith, Lesbian Mothers and Their Children: A Comparison with Solo Parent Heterosexual Mothers and Their Children, 15 Archives Sexual Behav., 167, 181 (1986). Подробнее см. статью Биология и сексуальная ориентация. Дефицит приемных родителей Многие активисты, выступающие за право лесбиянок и геев усыновлять и воспитывать детей, отмечают, что существует дефицит приемных родителей для определенных категорий детей. В то время как приемные родители предпочитают усыновлять грудных детей, другие дети более старшего возраста, с инвалидностью, ВИЧ-инфицированные или дети из категории «трудных», могут из года в год кочевать по разным приютам, оставаясь сиротами. Согласно данным Американской академии детской и подростковой психиатрии, «около 30 % детей в приютах имеют серьезные эмоциональные, поведенческие проблемы или трудности в развитии»."Facts For Families: Foster Care", American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, May 2005. Исследование, проведенное Институтом Уильямса из Калифорнийского университета в Лос-Анджелесе показало, что геи и лесбиянки намного чаще гетеросексуалов выражают намерение усыновлять детей более старшего возраста, инвалидов, страдающих различными заболеваниями или других детей, с усыновлением которых возникают трудности."Adoption and Foster Care by Gay and Lesbian Parents in the United States", Williams Institute, March 2007. По оценкам исследователей, запрет на усыновление таких детей однополыми парами может принести США убытки в размере от 87 до 130 млн долл. ежегодно. Законодательство Усыновление детей однополыми парами разрешено законами о. Гуам и стран Андорра, Бельгия, Нидерланды, Швеция, Южная Африка, Испания, Великобритания, в некоторых округах Канады и штатах США. В Дании, Германии, Исландии и Норвегии разрешается усыновление родного или приёмного ребенка второго партнера, состоящего в гражданском союзе. В Ирландии и некоторых других странах отдельные граждане вне зависимости от их ориентации, одинокие или сожительствующие с партнером, могут подавать запрос на усыновление. США В США в законодательстве штатов Флорида, Миссисипи, Небраска, Оклахома, Юта и Вирджиния имеются законы, запрещающие геям и лесбиянкам усыновлять детей. В штатах Калифорния, Коннектикут, Массачусетс, Нью Джерси, Нью Йорк, Пенсильвания, Вермонт, Вашингтон и округ Вашингтон разрешается усыновление вторым партнером в однополой паре по решению суда или в порядке, предписанном законом. В других штатах США суды также разрешали проводить однополым парам процесс усыновления ребенка второго партнера, хотя общего закона или решения суда на этот счет не существует. Суды одного и того же штата, но разных юрисдикций, могут принимать решения, противоречащие друг другу. Усыновление одним ЛГБТ-родителем узаконено во всех штатах США, кроме Флориды. Это дает возможность однополым парам усыновлять детей в тех юрисдикциях, где не разрешается усыновление двумя партнерами, хотя при таком исходе официальным опекуном будет являться только один партнер. Исключение из этого правила существует в штате Юта, закон которого запрещает усыновление «лицом, состоящим в отношениях, которые не являются зарегистрированными брачными узами», что, однако, дает законную возможность одинокому человеку усыновлять детей, но делает незаконным усыновление в паре, которая проживает вместе, независимо от сексуальной ориентации. Критики такой запретительной политики также указывают на тот факт, что хотя во многих штатах существует запрет на усыновление однополой парой, эти же пары могут выступать в роли опекунов без права ребенка проживать с ними. Канада В Канаде усыновление находится в юрисдикции местных властей, поэтому закон варьируется от одной провинции или территориального округа к другому. Усыновление однополыми парами узаконено в провинциях Британская Колумбия, Манитоба, Ньюфаундленд и Лабрадор, Новая Шотландия, Онтарио, Квебек, Саскачеван и в Северо-Западных территориях. В провинции Альберта разрешается усыновлять ребенка второго партнера. Усыновление в однополых парах незаконно в Нью-Брансуике, на острове Принца Эдуарда и в Нунавуте. В Юконе законодательство об усыновлении допускает двоякое толкование. Член парламента от «Новой демократической партии» Либби Дэйвис ( ) выступает за введение одинаковых общенациональных стандартов в отношении усыновления в однополых парах. Франция В феврале 2006 года Кассационный суд Франции вынес решение, что оба партнера в однополом союзе могут иметь родительские права на биологического ребенка партнера. Такое решение было вынесено в деле о передаче прав на двух дочерей одной женщины к её партнерше по гражданскому союзу. Исландия 2 июня 2006 года парламент Исландии проголосовал за предложение разрешить усыновление, воспитание и помощь в искусственном зачатии для однополых пар наравне с разнополыми. Решение было принято единогласно и вступило в силу 27 июня 2006 года. Австралия Законы Австралии допускают усыновление на Территории федеральной столицы и в Западной Австралии. Усыновление ребенка второго партнера возможно в Тасмании. Израиль В январе 2005 года решением Верховного суда Израиля однополым парам было разрешено усыновлять ребенка второго партнера. Ранее в Израиле были разрешены ограниченные опекунские права для некровных родителей. Великобритания В 2007 году от лица католических агентств по усыновлению в Великобритании, число которых составляет одну треть от всех благотворительных агентств, было заявлено, что они прекратят свою деятельность, если правительство издаст указ, предписывающий им рассматривать в качестве приемных родителей, кроме прочих кандидатов, и однополые пары. Источники Библиография * Елена Лацци, Марина Канторова. Жизнь в розовом цвете. Однополая семья о себе и не только. — СПб.: Лира, 2006. ISBN 5-9684-0295-4 * Lerner, Brenda Wilmoth & K. Lee Lerner. Gender issues and sexuality: essential primary sources. Thomson Gale, 2006. ISBN 1414403259 * Lerner, Brenda Wilmoth & K. Lee Lerner. Family in society: essential primary sources. Thomson Gale, 2006. ISBN 1414403305 Ссылки * «Жизнь в розовом цвете» Елены Лацци и Марины Канторовой * «Family Pride Coalition» — общенациональная американская правозащитная ЛГБТ-организация для однополых семей * «Families Like Ours» — центр по усыновлению для однополых пар * «COLAGE» (Children of Lesbians and Gays Everywhere) — организация для детей лесбиянок и геев * Журнал «Rainbow Rumpus» для детей ЛГБТ-родителей * GayDads.Info — сайт о книге «Gay Dads» про однополые мужские пары и воспитание в них детей * Документальный фильм «Daddy & Papa», посвященный вопросам воспитания в американских однополых семьях См. также * Однополый брак * Биология и сексуальная ориентация * ЛГБТ-движение *